Lights of a Prism
by hmfan24
Summary: You don't need Sharingan to see love. But you better have something special if you're looking at Neji's beloved cousin Hinata. Sasuke can see what Naruto has been blind to all along. Hinata, why, she can't even see herself. SasuHina
1. They Met

**hmfan24**: **I'm writing again. This a random plot, I don't know if it's a oneshot or not. But...yeah.**

It was common for Neji these days to think of Hinata as his little sister. Her absent-minded persona led her to be in the most awkward situations. It was like brothering a 10-year-old in a 20-year-old body. There are enough creeps in Konoha to feel highly paranoid all of the time. They were to attend a small party at the training fields. Of course Neji himself wasn't into parties of any scale, but it was for Hinata's sake. Because at parties of any scale, there were guys of any kind. Among those guys were horny, horny perverts who'd give any chance they could to get the heiress alone.

Neji would never say it aloud, but he knew Hinata was attractive to many of the men around her. Even the elders commented on how she 'fills out in the perfect places'. It wasn't in the interest of the clan to have her fall for any old sleaze bag. It wasn't in the interest of Neji, however, to have her fall for anyone.

"Neji, can you put a smile on? It's weird to walk into a room like that."

"No."

And when the finally arrived, there were much more people than expected. From villages across the country and beyond. I deep frown formed on Neji's face. Why did events such as these always occur in a series? He could tell this unnerved Hinata as well. That was until Naruto came before them. Neji didn't hate Naruto, he just hated any NaruHina moments.

Naruto was dressed in a loud orange male Kimono standing next to Sakura in an equally loud pink Kimono. They grinned widely, and bowed, "What's up, Neji? Hey, Hinata-chan, glad you could make it. Bet you're glad, too. Huh, Sasuke-chan?" Naruto pointed up into the tree, "Come on down you goddamn perve! Hinata looks very nice tonight!!!"

Neji cringed, "Wha...?" His head twisted around to see Sasuke nearly stumble out of the tree. However, he soon regained his footing for a smooth landing.

"Baka, drop the 'chan' or I'll...make you." why did his insult fade like that? What was the meaning of his behavior? His stare in Hinata's direction lingered a bit more than whatever would be canny. His attention diverted eventually, but still. She didn't pay much attention. In fact the only one who would have noticed Sasuke's out-of-character behavior was Neji.

Hinata innocently smiled and bowed, "Hello, everyone. You all look nice."

The wind blew lightly, but it was the silence that chilled. In the middle of a crowd, Sakura and Naruto bid farewell, "Well...uh...I hope you all have fun. We have a lot of other people to mingle with, right Naruto?" Sakura gripped Naruto's sleeve and gritted her teeth into a grin.

"Awww, but I want to tease Sasuke some more." whispering occurred. And Naruto agreed at an instant, "Oh, yeah, I'll leave now. Bye!"

This couldn't be happening! Are they trying to get Sasuke and Hinata-chan alone? "Neji-kun."

"We've been waiting for you."

"Let's go."

Like that, Neji was abducted into the crowd. Most likely by his teammates.

"It's for the sake of your youth!"

Yeah.

Could it be that Sasuke has fallen for Hinata?! When the hell did this happen?

* * *

"Your kimono is traditional for a Hyuuga." Sasuke smirked and looked away thankful to his team for giving him this moment. The kimono fit her body elegantly, if that was possible. She didn't respond. She continued to look in the direction Naruto left with Sakura. "Che, Naruto gets on everyone's nerves."

The heiress snapped out of her trance for a moment to look at Sasuke, "You shouldn't say that. He tries hard. Isn't that what counts?" She elapsed back into the 'lovely-coma'.

Tries hard? Sasuke never had to give anything much effort in his life. He had money. He had strength. And he had the affection of most of the female population. Only until recently did he desire something unobtainable. He couldn't practically be labeled as 'hard-working'. There was still a need, he felt, to prevent her mind from wandering to Naruto. And so he did just that, relocating himself to be directly in front of her. "You're quieter than I am."

She stammered, "Ano, Uchiha-san. Gomen, I just space out when it's late like this."

Small talk was annoying and unnecessary. That was the fault of people quieter than him. He had to talk more and suddenly adapt his introversion in order to make some head-way. It was worth it, but he still didn't want to reveal too much about himself, "What are you thinking about?"

"Naruto."

He frowned deeply.

She gave a half-smile, not paying much attention to Sasuke, "They've gotten a lot closer."

He had noticed that Hinata was a lot more observant than perceived. The brevity of her words was attractive at the slightest, but her smooth voice carried him into interest, "Yes. Sakura finally gave in. Aren't you happy for them?" Sasuke folded his arms.

"Maybe I should go home. I'm not feeling so well," she tried to leave. She did leave. Not home.

Sasuke developed feelings for Hinata by default it seemed. As a goal, he saw her as the ungettable get. He could never refuse a fight, and so when he found out her feelings for Naruto, it was inevitable that he'd suddenly desire her. The mystery of that woman's thoughts - her insecurities - was captivating. It came to the point where the way she walked, talked, and smiled would take over his dreams at night. It wasn't in his nature, to let anyone (especially not her) know of his secret fetish. His fetish suddenly being, Hyuuga heiresses. The princess type.

She definitely wasn't the snobby sort of princess nor was she a bitch about her status and wealth and beauty. She didn't know what she had. She didn't know that the village's heartthrob would literally kill to have her heart. For the first time in his life, his pride succumbed to another. Almost. His pride had taken a toll when Sasuke became a Hyuuga Hinata expert. He could read her from head to toe, on the outside. The only thing he couldn't figure out was what she was thinking. And so now he'd try.

Hinata laid sprawled across the secluded meadow. Her dress would get dirty. So would her hair. Might as well release it from the hair tie's hold. She sighed as she looked towards the moon to fall asleep right where she was. The landscaped around her blended into a motely of colors until they vanished into the darkness.

It was no use. She regretted wanting Naruto for so long. She regretted ever falling in love. Yet and still, she turned on her side, the emotion of love still had a strong hold on her, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?" She cared about all her teammates. Yet and still she kept childish feelings for such a long time. Sakura has been in love with Naruto for a very long time. The tears that filled her eyes fell into the ground. Suddenly within a distance, she heard slight gasp of breath...from the tree.

Still lying in a relaxed and vulnerable position, she challenged the nearby spy, "Show yourself." Her eyes shot a dart of a glare into the tree to meet once more with ebony. "U-Uchiha-san?" She got into an upright position and combed her hair with her fingers, brushed herself off, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party?"

**hmfan24: Not really a cliffhanger more like just a cliff in the road...I'll find some direction sooner or later. Let us pray until then. **


	2. They Kissed

**hmfan24: I will finish this!!! With all my will-power! Let's do this. Oh, and thank you, guys for the reviews. I appreciate each and every one greatly. It'd make sense for this to be a prequel to Having a Wonderful Life. Please tell me what you think about that possible connection.  
**

A few weeks had passed since the party ended and it ended wonderfully. The bride/mother-to-be was glowing with excitement. Naruto closed the evening with a kiss to his love. A kiss that Hinata managed to avoid witnessing. Neji was only slightly, distracted from Hinata's absence as TenTen finally confessed her attraction towards him. And Hinata's rendezvous at the lake had helped her forget the entire evening. Sasuke wondered if he finally managed to pull off something magical until Hinata jovially thanked him for being a good friend.

"Sasuke-kun and I? Yeah, we're good friends, Nii-san."

"What do you mean, _good _friends?!" Neji stood up and against the idea abruptly interrupting his own date with Tenten. It was expected from this and at least she was able to tolerate that.

"I mean," she blushed?! Why the hell is she blushing if they're only friends, "he's been very nice to me for the past couple of weeks. And he's different than you and Kiba and Shino. I can talk to him about anything and everything. Sorry."

'Is he more like a brother?' would have been Neji's next question. He sighed, he swore, until Tenten finally had enough, "Neji, you shouldn't be so hard on Hinata-chan. She and Sasuke are only friends. That's it. Now, if you keep thinking they're together they might just end up with each other."

The doorbell rang. Byakugan flared on instinct. Speak of the devil.

Hinata gasped, and ran to the door. Tenten then took Neji's hand and ran as fast as possible in the opposite direction, "This for your own good!"

* * *

Sasuke couldn't wait to come home from today's mission. He'd been away from Hinata for too long. And although it was way too late to be over someone's house, the zeal gained from getting past the gates of a tomb and defeating an entire army of guards was enough to pump him for a confession.

Truth was, he'd been trying since that moonlit eve at, but she never seems to pick up on his hints.

_"I was only looking at the moon. This is my favorite spot to view it from." Sasuke smirked at how easy that lie was to conceive, but it didn't look like Hinata cared much anyway. He pointed up to the sky and asked, "Uh...which one of these stars did you see first?"_

_She giggled, "I didn't pay attention. I always look at the sky anyway."_

_He nervously scoffed, "It doesn't matter anyway. You looked down, so i think you should make a wish!" He really didn't mean to yell or be offensive in anyway, but still he hadn't yet managed to hurt Hinata. He elapsed into awe that such a delicate beauty and soul could withstand his temper and impatience. Maybe they **were **really meant to be together. Heat rose to his face, and he awkwardly covered his nose and cheeks. Hinata turned and looked at him, with a polite smile and invisible question mark above her head. "I have a cold."_

_"Oh?" She went back to the area she began to untie her dark blue obi. When she looked up, Sasuke was trying even harder to cover his nose area. She giggled again, "It doubles as a scarf." She wrapped it around his neck loosely while keeping her kimono closed. "Now you don't have to cover your nose anymore."_

_But thing was, Sasuke was still blushing. And so he thought if he uncovered his face, maybe Hinata would accept that as a love confession, but..._

_She gasped, a frown coming to her face, "You have a fever."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"Really?" she was highly sensitive about anything medicine related apparently. _

_"I think I should go." _

_"Okay."_

_"Wait, I should walk you home." he actually didn't want to go just yet._

_"I'm fine. I'm a ninja too, you know."_

_"Well, I'll see you then." _

_He actually never left. He continued watching her from a distance and guarding her from a distance. Damn near stalking her, but it was beneficial for both of them._

But today would be different. After weeks of dancing around the truth, he was ready.

And so when she opened the door, he looked her in the eyes for a long time without saying anything. She was overjoyed and hugged him, "Sasuke, I'm so glad you're back. I know you were only gone for the weekend, but I have to tell you about everything. Oh, and if you're hungry-"

"You saved me some."

"Yes, come sit at the table. You don't have to worry about -..."

"Anything. Don't worry I'm not."

"I was going to say Neji, but I guess that's true too." She smiled and Sasuke smiled back.

She pulled out one of his favorite and simplest dishes of her's. Onigiri. The smile in his eyes never disappeared and the smile of her body didn't seem like it'd die anytime soon either. Maybe if he confessed, she'd be happy, too. Maybe he really had nothing to fear.

"I would have thought you -..."

"That I'd be lounging with Sakura and Naruto. Nah, they're together now, so it'd just be awkward."

"Sasuke, why do you keep finishing my sentences?"

"I don't know, but what I want to know is if you can finish mine." he got up and closer to Hinata, leaning over and into her body. His breath touched her nose and his face was just as red as hers. "I...love..." his stomach rumbled and the microwave beeped.

Hinata busted into a fit of laughter, "Sasuke loves Onigiri." She dashed to the microwave to retrieve his food. "Sasuke loves onigiri~ Sasuke loves onigiri ~" she sang, in a slightly nervous tone.

Sasuke took a deep sigh and met lips with Hinata as she bent down to place the dish in front of him. She pulled away, fearing it was her fault and apologized profusely. Sasuke got up and faced her back, putting his hands on both sides of her onto the counter. He whispered softly in her ear, "And Sasuke loves Hinata." But when he looked at her, the expression he feared the most showed up clearly on her face. After all, there is nothing to fear, but fear itself, right?

"I think I should leave." It may have been rude to do so, but he picked up the onigiri on is way out the door. It then hit him that he'd been rejected. How many times would he have to try with her? But then when he heard her voice....

"Sasuke! Don't go. Please..." her voice got softer. He turned around to see tears streaming from her eyes and smile on her face. He'd thought it was an odd combo to see on anyone, especially her. In fact, he didn't know what to make of it. "I think I love you, too. No, I love you a lot. And I know we haven't been friends for a long time. I just don't know what to do with -..."

"Your feelings? I'll take care of them." They embraced as lovers do.

* * *

Tenten snickered, "Huhuhuh. That elixer was really nice wasn't it, Neji-kun?"

Neji was apparently passed out on the bed, drooling.

* * *

**hmfan24: Okay, so I know it ended up being quite cheesey and seem fast-paced, but that's the point really. It's just a love story with style. What can I say? Neji's part will be bigger next time around.  
**


End file.
